The Dilemma of A Yakuza
by Shimizu Anno
Summary: Rin Kagamine adalah seorang gadis berdarah yakuza. Dia senang berkelahi, namun apa jadinya kalau pria yang dia sukai membenci perempuan yang jago berkelahi? Ikuti perjuangan Rin untuk merebut hati ketua kelas idamannya! Summary sucks, author newbie.


**Let Me Tell You Something**

Gadis bertubuh mungil itu bolak-balik melihat jam tangannya. Langkah kakinya kemudian menjadi bertambah cepat. Terburu-buru dia menaiki anak tangga gedung itu. Dia benar-benar tidak ingin terlambat pada hari pertama bersekolah di sini. Tiba-tiba...

BRAK. Gadis berambut _blonde_ itu terjatuh akibat menabrak seseorang. Karena panik, ia kehilangan kontrol diri.

"HEI, KALAU JALAN LIHAT-LIHAT, DONG!" teriaknya pada orang yang sudah menabrak – atau tepatnya, ditabraknya. Orang itu memunguti buku-buku serta kertasnya yang berserakan akibat terjatuh.

Orang itu mendongak dan menatap ke dalam mata gadis itu. "Maaf, ya. Aku benar-benar tidak bermaksud menabrakmu," ucapnya. Gadis itu terkesima seketika. Rambut lelaki itu biru pekat, berkilau ditimpa sinar mentari yang menyeruak dari kaca jendela gedung. Warna irisnya yang senada dengan rambutnya membuat gadis itu serasa tenggelam dalam samudera yang memabukkan. Tubuhnya ramping dan tinggi. Dilihat dari paras tampannya yang lembut, ia pasti pria baik-baik.

"_Sumimasen_, _daijoubu desu ka_?" tanya pria itu yang kini sudah berdiri sambil mengayun-ayunkan telapak tangannya di depan muka gadis itu.

Si gadis terkesiap dan segera berdiri, menepuk-nepuk roknya yang kotor karena debu. Ia menarik napas dalam-dalam lalu ber-_ojigi_ tiga kali. Dia meminta maaf berulang pada si pria.

"Namaku Shion Kaito, kelas 2-A. Kamu anak baru?" tanya pria itu pada si gadis sambil tersenyum.

"Hah? 2-A? Ya, aku anak baru di sini, dan aku ditempatkan di kelas 2-A! Namaku Kagamine Rin," ucapnya berapi-api. Sepertinya dia mulai menyukai Kaito.

Kaito kembali tersenyum manis yang membuat Rin sedikit grogi. Kaito lalu melirik ke arah buku-buku yang ada dalam genggamannya, kemudian berujar, "Kagamine-_san_, aku adalah ketua kelas 2-A. Jadi, jika kau butuh sesuatu, maka..."

"KAITO-KUUUNNNN!" Seorang gadis berambut _tosca_ yang diikat twintail selutut menggelayut pada lengan Kaito. Ia mendelik tajam pada Rin, memelototi si gadis malang itu dari atas sampai bawah seolah saat itu ada audisi pencarian bakat model.

Kaito berusaha melepaskan cengkeraman si rambut _tosca_ yang sudah menarik perhatian semua orang di sekitar situ, namun gagal. Dia kembali tersenyum dan berkata, "Kagamine-_san_, ini adalah wakil ketua kelas 2-A, Hatsune Miku-_san_. Dia cekatan dalam bekerja. Sebuah kehormatan bisa bekerjasama dengannya."

Rin mengangguk. Dalam hati dia merasakan aura berbahaya dari Hatsune Miku, tetapi jelas dia tidak akan sudi _menyerah_ sebelum benar-benar tertutup rapat peluang yang ada. Dia akan berusaha untuk menjadi seorang gadis yang _disenangi_ dan bukannya _disegani_.

Bel masuk berdering. Semua murid buru-buru berlarian ke kelas masing-masing. Sementara itu, Rin berjalan santai di belakang Miku dan Kaito yang memperbincangkan mengenai buku-buku yang dibawa Kaito. Ternyata buku-buku itu adalah buku materi yang akan dibahas di kelas berhubung guru jam pelajaran pertama dan kedua tidak dapat hadir karena rapat.

Kelas yang tadinya riuh-rendah seketika hening saat Kaito masuk. Jelas dia adalah seorang pemimpin yang dihormati. Namun, bisik-bisik mulai terdengar ketika Rin melangkahkan kakinya ke dalam ruangan kelas.

"Teman-teman," seru Kaito, "Kita kedatangan murid baru. Namanya Kagamine Rin. Saya harap kita semua dapat bersikap baik pada Kagamine-_san_." Ia memberi isyarat agar Rin maju ke depan. Rin tersenyum gugup lalu memberi perkenalan diri yang singkat. Setelah itu, dia duduk di satu bangku yang kosong di belakang.

Kaito mulai menuliskan bahan ajar di papan tulis. Hanya beberapa orang saja yang sungguh-sungguh mengikuti, sisanya membuat obrolan tidak penting atau memandangi figur Kaito yang menawan, bagi para perempuan. Sementara itu, Rin mati-matian menahan hasratnya untuk bergabung dengan para lelaki yang asyik membicarakan perkelahian antarsekolah tiga hari silam.

"Rin-_chan_!" panggil seorang gadis berambut hijau pendek di sebelah Rin. Namanya Megumi Nakajima. Rin menoleh terkejut, namun berusaha menunjukkan ekspresi imut yang sudah _dipelajarinya_ berminggu-minggu.

"Kamu benar-benar imut! Beli dimana bandonya?" tanya gadis yang biasa dipanggil Gumi itu sambil menunjuk ke arah bando putih dengan pita besar yang dapat berayun mengikuti gerakan penggunanya di atas kepala Rin. Dalam hati Rin merasa begitu bahagia dipuji begitu. Dia pun dengan senang hati menyebutkan nama toko tempat membeli aksesori manis itu.

"Dan penamu," Gumi menunjuk ke arah pulpen Rin yang di atasnya terpasang miniatur _teddy bear_ berbulu lebat yang lucu. "Beli dimana? Lucunya bukan main, cocok sekali dengan Rin-_chan_!" puji Gumi.

Rin merasakan kebahagiaan yang membuncah di dadanya. Berarti, usaha yang dilakoninya dengan susah payah itu berhasil?

"_Kau bukan perempuan! Perempuan tidak bersikap seperti itu!" _Kalimat itu membayang lagi di benak Rin. Dalam sekejap dia merasakan ketakutan menjalari tubuhnya.

"_Nee_, Rin-_chan_," panggil Gumi yang membuyarkan lamunan Rin. "Apakah kau menyukai Kaito-_kun_?" bisiknya tepat ke telinga Rin, seakan takut terdengar oleh siapapun. Rin terkejut sekali. "Y-ya... Memangnya ada apa, Gumi-_chan_?" tanyanya balik, juga pada volume berbisik.

Gumi menarik napas, dan berkata, "Lebih baik jangan, deh. Lihat, tuh, Miku-_san_, dia benar-benar jatuh hati pada Kaito-_kun_. Dengar-dengar, dia akan menghancurkan siapa saja yang berani mendekati Kaito. Aku dulu pernah suka Kaito-_kun_, tapi aku mundur teratur waktu tahu surat cinta anak kelas lain untuk Kaito ditempelkan Miku-_san_ di kantor guru. Malu, kan? Anak itu sampai menangis. Ihh, mending jangan didekati, ya, Rin-_chan_. Takut..." Gumi menunjukkan ekspresi ketakutan ala _lolicon_.

Rin menelan ludah menanggapi sikap teman barunya. Dengan susah payah dia berucap, "I-iya, ya... Takut! Nggak dekat-dekat, deh!"

Namun, saat bel istirahat berbunyi, Rin malah berkata, "Sabtu nanti, aku akan buatkan kue-kue paling enak untuk Kaito-kun!" dengan keras dan terdengar jelas oleh Miku. Maniak Kaito itu memandang sinis ke arah Rin yang tampak bahagia dikelilingi teman-temannya, dan... imut. _Lihat apa yang akan aku lakukan, Kagamine, _batinnya dongkol.

"Pulang sama, yuk," ajak Gumi ketika pelajaran hari itu selesai seluruhnya. Rin menggeleng kuat-kuat. _Bagaimana mungkin pulang bersama? Masa Gumi-_chan_ harus tahu alamatku? _cecar Rin dalam hati. Begitu halus Rin menolak dengan alasan harus pergi ke taman nasional untuk menemui kakaknya yang baru datang dari Nagoya. Gumi pulang sendiri dengan berat hati. Rin bernapas lega. Dia memperbaiki letak bandonya yang agak miring.

"Ini, aku beri kalian ini. Habisi dia," bisik orang itu kepada dua perempuan di depannya. Kedua gadis itu tertawa keras-keras. "Oke, beres," ucap mereka serentak betul. Mereka lalu membuntuti Rin dari belakang.

Rin berbelok di simpang. Dia bersenandung riang sambil meloncat-loncat kecil, yang membuat pita bandonya bergerak-gerak lucu. Hatinya dipenuhi kebahagiaan saat ini. Ia berandai-andai atas reaksi Kaito saat menerima kue-kuenya Sabtu nanti.

"Oi, kau!" seru seseorang dari belakang. Rin tetap berjalan.

"Hei, kau! Berhenti sekarang juga!"

Rin menoleh. Dia menunjuk ke arah hidungnya yang kemerahan. "Aku?" tanyanya.

"Ya, kau! Dasar menyebalkan! Kuberitahu, ya, jangan pernah mendekati Shion Kaito lagi!" Gadis berambut panjang sepunggung itu berkacak pinggang. Muncul pula seorang perempuan lain yang berambut ikal dari balik pohon jambu yang ditanam di pinggir jalan.

"Kenapa?" tanya Rin bingung. Dia mulai merasa tidak enak di sini.

Si perempuan yang berambut ikal buka bicara, "Ya, itu, pokoknya tidak boleh! Kau tidak pantas bila dicocok-cocokkan dengan dia." _Absurd_, batin Rin. Dia paham sebaiknya dia tidak berada di situ lebih lama lagi. "Maaf, semua orang punya kesempatan, bukan? Aku akan menggunakan setiap kesempatan yang ada sebaik mungkin. Tapi apabila memang Kaito-_kun_ sudah punya pacar, aku akan menyerah~" tantangnya, masih berusaha untuk terdengar imut.

Rin tersenyum lalu berbalik arah dan meneruskan perjalanannya. Kembali dia menyenandungkan lagu kesayangannya. Dia tidak menggubris geraman kedua perempuan itu atau aura gelap yang memancar dari diri mereka.

"Baiklah, kalau kau yang mau..." desis si rambut panjang. Tangan kirinya disembunyikan di balik punggung sementara ia mendekati Rin lagi.

Srat! Sret! Gadis bayaran itu melayangkan pisau siletnya di wajah Rin yang putih merona. Tak lupa pula dia merampas dan mematahkan bando pita kesayangan Rin. Wanita itu tertawa puas. "Sekarang kau tampak makin cantik, Nona~" ejeknya sarkastik.

Rin melihat darah segar di pipinya. Tidak sakit, tetapi...

Gadis _blonde_ itu tampak agak terhuyung. Kedua perempuan yang membuntutinya kelihatan terkejut atas respon yang tidak terduga itu. Tangan Rin mengacung di udara, terkepal. Dan dalam satu kedipan mata, pukulan mautnya mengarah ke pagar tembok rumah orang. Suara dentamannya menggelegar. Tangan Rin tetap menempel di tembok yang sudah penyok itu. Beberapa pecahan batuan dari tembok jatuh ke tanah.

Masing-masing pengganggu bayaran itu mundur perlahan-lahan dengan mata yang membelalak tidak percaya. Ketika Rin melepaskan tangannya, bagian tembok yang penyok langsung ambruk ke tanah. Nafas Rin tersengal-sengal, dan dia menunduk. Di sela kesesakannya oleh emosi yang menggelora, Rin berpesan, "Aku Rin Kagamine, putri Rinto Kagamine, generasi ke-38 klan kami. Kalian tahu klan Kagamine adalah _yakuza_, benar? Jangan macam-macam dengan aku, kuperingatkan kalian semua. Paham!?"

Kedua perempuan di depannya mengangguk seperti _puppet_ yang dikendalikan – kaku. Rin menyeringai. "Kalau begitu, kalian ingin apa sekarang? Pergi!" bentaknya. Lagi-lagi, gadis-gadis itu mengangguk kaku dan lari luntang-lantang. "Merepotkan," bisik Rin pada dirinya. Dia memperbaiki pakaiannya yang agak kusut. Lalu disentuhnya luka di wajahnya. _Kalau begini... apakah mungkin teman-teman masih menganggapku imut?_ pikirnya sedih.

"Hei, kau!" panggil seseorang lagi. Namun kali ini suaranya terdengar sedikit lebih 'berat'.

Rin mendecih kesal. Masih ada juga yang berani menantangnya. "APA!?" teriaknya seraya memutar kepala untuk melihat orang itu. Shion Kaito. Mendadak Rin jadi salah tingkah. Bagaimana tidak, Kaito pasti melihat kejadian barusan!

Gadis yang 'mati gaya' itu menutupi wajahnya dengan tas sandang bergambar kucing-kucing berwarna krem miliknya. Satu langkah, dua langkah, makin cepat, dan Rin berlari menjauhi Kaito secepat yang dia bisa.

Masih dalam keterkejutannya, Kaito melongo sambil terus berjalan. Tiba-tiba ujung sepatunya menyentuh suatu benda rapuh. Bando Rin yang terbelah dua. Saat itu wajah Kaito benar-benar tidak dapat ditebak maknanya.

Hari itu Rin mencoba bersikap seperti biasa, dan sesekali dicobanya melirik ke arah Kaito yang juga bersikap ramah dan berkharisma seperti yang sudah-sudah. _Ternyata Kaito tidak melihatnya. Kalau dia melihat, pasti dia sudah membenci aku,_ pikir Rin. Dia jadi tersenyum sendiri, yang membuat Gumi, sahabat barunya itu, bingung.

Ini hari keenam Rin bersekolah di Vocaloid Senior High School, dan hari ini adalah hari Sabtu. Hati Rin berdegup cepat sewaktu dia memasukkan celemek kuning bermotif jeruk dengan renda-renda putih di pinggirnya yang terlihat benar-benar imut. Setelah memasangkan dua buah jepit rambut berbentuk silang di kepalanya—karena bandonya hilang—, Rin tersenyum puas dan berlari ke luar rumah.

Bel tanda pelajaran selesai yang dinanti-nanti berbunyi juga. Rin menggenggam tangan Gumi dan menyeret sahabatnya itu ke ruang klub memasak yang diikuti mereka berdua. Di ruangan itu sudah ada beberapa siswi kelas satu dan kelas tiga yang menyiapkan bahan-bahan memasak.

"Selamat siang," sapa seorang senior dengan tanda pengenal bertuliskan "Luka Megurine" di celemeknya yang bergambar ikan tuna. Kedua gadis itu membalas sapaan Luka. "Kalian hari ini akan belajar membuat _donut_. Silahkan pergi ke meja di sana untuk memulai membuat adonan," ujar Luka sambil menunjuk ke meja di sudut yang dipenuhi siswi-siswi yang asyik mengaduk adonan dan membentuknya menjadi _donut_.

Rin dan Gumi bergabung dengan kelompok itu. Setengah jam kemudian, Rin berhasil membuat sebelas buah _donut_ dengan aneka warna bermotif binatang yang lucu-lucu, sedangkan Gumi membuat dua belas _donut_ berwarna oranye dengan irisan wortel tipis di atasnya. Kedua gadis itu saling pandang dan tersenyum, lalu meminta Luka untuk memasukkan _donut_ mereka ke _oven_.

Beberapa orang siswi mendekat ke arah Rin dan Gumi, kagum akan kreativitas Rin. "Lucu sekali, pasti dibuat untuk seorang pria, ya?" goda murid kelas 2-C bernama Lily. Rin mengangguk dengan senyum polos tersungging di bibirnya. "Ya, ya! Ini untuk Shion Kaito-_kun_, ketua kelas kami yang paling _ikemen_!" jawab Rin bangga. Lily mengangguk. "Pasti dia akan suka. _Maa_, semoga berhasil! Aku rasa Kaito sekalipun akan tertarik dengan gadis polos sepertimu," tutur Lily jujur sambil berlalu. Rin merasa kepercayaan dirinya naik.

Ting! Oven berbunyi, tanda _donut_ di dalam sudah matang. Luka pun memberi dua buah bungkusan untuk Rin dan Gumi. Mereka memasukkan _donut_ masing-masing ke dalam bungkusan, dan mengambil masing-masing satu _donut_ untuk dicoba rasanya. "Manis!" ucap keduanya bersamaan. Mereka ber-_high-five_ dan tertawa cekikikan. "Gumi-_chan_, doakan aku berhasil, ya!" pinta Rin begitu hendak keluar dari ruang memasak.

Tiba-tiba, saat di koridor...

BRAK. Seseorang menabrak Rin lagi. Gadis itu terjatuh. Ternyata, yang menabraknya adalah Miku.

"Ah, maaf, Kagamine-_san_! Aku tidak sengaja menabrakmu! Aku buru-buru," ucap Miku yang juga terjatuh. Dia duluan berdiri, lalu membantu Rin untuk juga berdiri.

Rin tersenyum. "_Daijoubu_, Hatsune-_san_! Oh, ya, aku ke kelas dulu. Permisi!" ucap Rin riang, sambil mengambil bungkusan _donut_-nya yang tadi terjatuh. Dia pun berlari menjauh.

Miku menyeringai seraya mengambil bungkusan _donut_ yang masih tergeletak di tanah. "_Donut_ kebencianku yang kau ambil itu rasanya pedas sekali, Rin. Beri saja pada Kaito. Lumayan, aku dapat _donut_ enak darimu. Dasar bodoh," ejek Miku yang ternyata juga merupakan anggota klub memasak. Dia sengaja menabrak Rin supaya memiliki kesempatan untuk menukarkan bungkusan _donut_-nya yang pedas dan _donut_ Rin yang manis sewaktu terjatuh. Semua berjalan sesuai rencana. Miku melangkah ke kelas 2-A.

"Kaito-kun, terimalah _donut_ dariku! Mungkin tidak enak kali ini, tapi akan kuusahakan selanjutnya!" Rin menyerahkan bungkusan di tangannya pada Kaito yang sedang membaca buku Fisika. Sementara itu, Miku mengintip di pintu. Dia menyaksikan Kaito tersenyum dan menerima bungkusan Rin. Lelaki itu membuka bungkus dan menggigit donut pertama.

"Hancurlah kau, Kagamine!" bisik Miku geram. Dia tersenyum licik dan mencoba menggigit _donut_ yang dia pegang.

"Manis, enak sekali," puji Kaito.

"GILAA! PEDAASSSSSSSS!" jerit Miku yang terdengar oleh Kaito dan Rin. Gadis yang sedang tidak beruntung itu berlari kalap ke toilet wanita untuk membasuh mulutnya yang serasa terbakar. Ternyata dia mengambil bungkusan donut-nya sendiri ketika terjatuh.

"Eh, tahu tidak? Kagamine Rin itu..." Seorang siswi berbicara kepada temannya yang baru masuk ke toilet. Saat itu, Miku yang masih terengah-engah karena pedasnya memasang kuping ketika mendengar nama Rin disebut. Sesaat kemudian, seringai kemenangan muncul di wajahnya.

Bel kelas tambahan untuk sore itu berdering. Semua siswa kelas dua menghambur ke kelas masing-masing. Miku berjalan angkuh ke dalam kelas 2-A, sekilas melirik ke arah Rin dan Gumi yang asyik bercengkerama di belakang, lalu berkata tegas, "Semuanya, DIAM!" Kelas yang ribut itu tiba-tiba hening, menatap ke arah wakil ketua kelas mereka yang sedang berkacak pinggang.

"Aku ingin menceritakan tentang seorang pembohong," ucap Miku. Bisik-bisik pelan mulai terdengar. "Begini, di kelas kita yang tercinta ini, ada seorang penipu ulung bernama Kagamine Rin." Miku menuding Rin yang tiba-tiba terhenyak dengan jari telunjuknya. Semua murid menoleh ke arah Rin dengan ekspresi tidak percaya. Bagaimana mungkin gadis yang begitu polosnya adalah penipu?

"Dia pindah ke sekolah kita ini, karena dia ketahuan berkelahi di sekolahnya yang lama. Dia menghajar sekelompok siswa. Hiii, ngeri sekali, ya? Dan dia datang kemari berpura-pura polos dan imut, hanya karena takut nama baiknya rusak. Wow, fantastis, bukan? Bagaimana menurutmu, Kaito-_kun_?" Kali ini Miku memandang Kaito.

"Rin-_san_... Benar begitu?" Kaito memasang wajah terkejut. Rin tertunduk, airmata mengalir di pipinya. "A-aku..." Dia tidak mampu melanjutkan perkataannya.

Dan tanpa ada yang menduga, BAM! Pintu kelas tiba-tiba rubuh disertai suara ledakan yang keras. Asap hitam menutup pandangan. Semua siswa panik dan berteriak-teriak ketakutan.

"KYAAA!" teriak Miku ketika sebuah tangan besar menarik tubuhnya.

Perlahan-lahan, asap menghilang, dan tampak sekelompok pria dengan _yukata_ berdiri di depan kelas. Seorang dengan tubuh paling besar dan memegang _shotgun_ menyekap Miku. Siswa-siswi saling berpandangan, antara bertanya-tanya dan terkejut.

Seorang pria berambut cokelat maju ke depan kawanan itu dan berkata, "Kami adalah kelompok _yakuza_ Sakine. Kami tahu di sini ada putri ketua kelompok Kagamine. Ayo, keluar dan hadapi kami! Tunjukkan kekuatanmu dan jangan menjadi pengecut!"

Seisi kelas itu terkejut setengah mati. Mereka tahu yang dimaksud adalah Rin, tetapi mereka berusaha melindunginya dan memilih untuk bungkam. Kelas itu hening, hanya teriakan tidak jelas Miku yang dibekap yang terdengar.

Giliran si pria bertubuh tinggi yang menyekap Miku yang maju. "Kalau kau tidak keluar, gadis ini akan kubunuh saat ini juga!" Ia mengarahkan pistol ke kepala Miku yang meronta-ronta.

Tangan Rin terkepal. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat menahan amarah yang berkecamuk dalam batinnya. Ia sudah membuat keputusan. Dilepaskannya jepit rambutnya, membiarkan rambut _blonde_ sebahunya tergerai begitu saja.

"Aku Kagamine Rin, putri Kagamine Rinto, generasi ke-38 klan _yakuza_ kami. Sini, hadapi aku!" Rin menginjak salah satu meja kelas. Seorang wanita berambut _bob_ dengan _katana_ emas di tangan kanannya melompat ke arah Rin sambil melayangkan _katana_-nya. Rin menyeringai, lalu memutar tubuhnya sambil merunduk dan meninju perut wanita itu. Wanita itu terlempar ke sudut kelas, tidak sadarkan diri.

Si pemuda berambut cokelat menghadapi Rin dengan tangan kosong. Dia menyerbu Rin dengan tendangan bertubi-tubi khas bela diri _taekwondo_, namun Rin menangkap kaki pria itu dan mematahkannya. Si pemegang _shotgun_ membidikkan senapannya ke arah Rin dan langsung menekan pemicunya. Rin tidak sempat memperhitungkan ke mana dia harus berlari, jadi dia memiringkan kepalanya dan peluru memotong beberapa helai halus rambut Rin. Gadis itu tertawa meremehkan, dan segera menghantamkan kakinya ke arah tangan si pria yang memegang senapan. Tulang pengumpil dan hastanya patah akibat tendangan keras Rin. Pria besar itu ambruk kesakitan dan Miku terlepas dari genggamannya.

Rin mendorong Miku yang ketakutan ke belakang kelas agar menjauhi arena tempur itu. Dia pun segera membereskan anggota-anggota kelompok lain yang tampak ciut karena ketiga komponen utama kelompok mereka berhasil dikalahkan Rin dengan mudah.

Rin menginjak salah satu anggota kelompok _yakuza_ Sakine itu yang terkapar kesakitan. Dia melipat tangan di bawah dada. "Kalian sudah menyaksikan dan merasakan sendiri kekuatan kelompok Kagamine. Kalian kalah, dan terima resikonya. Sekarang pergi dari sekolah kami!" perintah Rin. Mau tak mau kelompok itu merayap pergi agar tidak menjadi sasaran amuk Rin lebih lanjut.

Rin merapikan seragamnya yang berantakan juga rambutnya. Dia mendesah puas karena kesuksesannya. Tiba-tiba, Rin sadar dia sedang berada di kelas, dan di sana ada Kaito, pujaan hatinya. Gadis itu langsung merunduk.

Seisi kelas bersorak-sorai atas aksi Rin. Tentu saja, naluri kemenangan Rin merasa senang atas sorakan itu, tetapi bagaimana dengan hati kecilnya yang mencintai Kaito? Dia sangat takut akan dicap buruk oleh Kaito. Maka, Rin mulai menangis.

Sebuah tangan merangkul bahu Rin yang terisak. Ketika gadis itu menoleh, ada Kaito di sana, tersenyum manis sambil menyodorkan sesuatu. Bando pitanya yang sudah disatukan kembali. Rin terhenyak, tidak dapat berkata-kata.

"Aku tahu, kok, kamu itu _yakuza_. Aku melihat dengan jelas kejadian waktu itu, saat kau menghajar anak-anak kelas lain yang mengganggumu. Saat itu, aku benar-benar tidak dapat melukiskan perasaanku. Entah terkejut, senang, atau bagaimana, yang jelas sejak saat itu aku menyukaimu. Kau tahu, aku belum pernah melihat _perempuan_ sehebat dirimu. Lagipula, aku ini cowok yang lemah, sebenarnya. Kalau kau ada di sampingku..." Kaito merona.

Rin seolah berada di alam mimpi. Dia menatap lekat-lekat wajah Kaito. _Tidak, ini benar-benar nyata_, pikir Rin. "Terimakasih, Kaito-_kun_. Tetapi, kenapa kau menganggapku hebat? Seharusnya kau membenciku karena aku bertingkah seperti pria," ucap Rin lirih.

Gadis itu teringat saat-saat di Utauloid Senior High School dulu, saat dia menyukai seorang senior bernama Kamui Gakupo. Ketika Gakupo melihatnya menghajar sekelompok lelaki yang suka memeras orang, pria itu membenci kelakuan Rin yang seperti pria. Sejak saat itu, Rin trauma dan memutuskan untuk pindah sekolah.

Kaito tertawa renyah, yang membuat Rin semakin salah tingkah. "Siapa bilang? Aku menyukaimu, Rin-chan. Apa adanya dirimu. Jadi..." Kaito memasangkan bando pita ke kepala Rin. "Nanti sore kita coba kafe es krim baru di daerah pertokoan bersama-sama, ya, Rin-_ojou_?" tawar Kaito dengan senyumnya yang memikat. Rin mengangguk malu-malu.

Sementara itu, beberapa murid mendekati Miku. "Bagaimana perasaanmu, Miku-_san_?" tanya Gumi menggoda. Miku membuang muka. "Biasa saja," balasnya datar. Namun, dalam hati dia berjanji tidak akan cari gara-gara pada seorang _yakuza_ kalau dia masih mau hidup.

"ADA APA INI!? MENGAPA KELAS HANCUR BEGINI!?" Hiyama Kiyoteru-sensei yang datang terlambat karena ketiduran di kantornya tercengang melihat meja-meja yang berantakan dan pintu yang rusak. Rin dan Kaito saling pandang.

~END!~

_Halo, minna! Bagaimana fict KaiRin pertama saya? Maaf, ya, kalau masih kurang menarik. Saya memang masih pemula. Jadi, kalau ada yang berkenan memberi saran atau kritik, silahkan! Hehehe~ Jaa, Anno pamit diri dulu. Sampai ketemu di fiction selanjutnya! ^^)/_


End file.
